


Strength in the Ordinary

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Relationship Study, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The more Margaret sees of Forte beneath her shining armor, the more enamored she is of her.





	Strength in the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! Sorry this is weeks late, hope you enjoy!

Most people would be disappointed to realize that their idolized hero in shining armor was a socially clumsy, easily-flustered _mess_ underneath that shiny armor and cool swordwork. But Margaret was not most people. In fact, the more she uncovered Forte's clumsy, girly side, the more enchanted she became with her.

For example, what good was a knight who pretended cute things were a waste of time? Forte had been absolutely _brilliant_ the day she saved that Wooly from the typhoon, and even more so when she decided to keep him for her own. Margaret could never admire someone who left a cute little Wooly to be swept away.

It didn't matter if Forte was clumsy and naive about love, either. Margaret embarrassed easily about the idea of it, too, so they could be awkward and embarrassed together as they gave each other cookies on White Day or birthday presents or tried to ask each other to watch the fireflies or make Christmas wishes together. Forte's radiant blush and heartfelt stammering was a more beautiful love confession than any poetic ballad ever could be.

And really, who cared if a knight couldn't swim? She protected them from all manner of dangers on land, that was enough.

Best of all, to know her hero was just as terrified of ghosts as she was made Margaret feel like less of a scaredy-cat.

"Margaret!" Footsteps, a sweet aroma. Forte held out two pieces of strawberry cake, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment but a warm smile on her face. "Um...Frey gifted me with this cake, and gave me extra. I would like to share it with you."

Margaret was more a fan of fruit than of cakes, but she could never turn down a present from Forte, and this cake was something they could both enjoy. They sat down on the bench beside her house, Margaret happily accepting the piece Forte gave her.

"Thank you."

Any knight could be perfectly polished, in control, with all weaknesses and fears completely hidden. Any knight could care less about adorable creatures and more about their own strength and image, or refuse sweets. Forte did none of those things. Her strength was important, but only so she could protect those she cared for. She embarrassed easily, but only the way any human being would.

The more Margaret realized what an ordinary girl Forte was underneath her cool, shining armor and composed face, the more she fell in love with her.


End file.
